Vivement ce soir !
by jaysher
Summary: Gon et Kirua s'arrêtent sur une colline afin de pouvoir se restaurer un peu. Pendant cette pause, les garçons en viennent à discuter d'un certain sujet et celui-ci comble les espérances du premier. Jamais il n'aurait cru que son ami lui fasse une telle proposition.


Vivement ce soir !

C'est une nouvelle journée qui débute dans ma petite existence de hunter, moi, Gon. Cette nuit, nous avons eu la chance de trouver le gîte et le couvert pour une poignée d'heures mais la propriétaire des lieux nous a bien fait comprendre que nous ne pouvons rester plus longtemps. Au petit matin, à sept heures, Kirua et moi prîmes la décision de quitter la résidence et c'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvons sur la route quelques heures plus tard. Alors que nous arrivons au sommet d'une colline, le ventre de mon ami se met à gargouiller. A ce moment, ce dernier se tourne vers moi et m'adresse ces quelques mots :

« - On peut s'arrêter pour grignoter un morceau ?

\- Bien sûr et puis cela nous fera du bien de nous arrêter un instant. »

Après cette petite conversation, Kirua est le premier à poser son joli petit cul sur l'herbe verte de la colline… Joli petit cul… Qu'est-ce qui me prend à parler ainsi ? Et depuis quand mon camarade de route présente des courbes qui semblent m'intéresser ? Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive bon sang ? Dois-je retourner dans mon village natal afin d'être sollicité par des demoiselles pour ne plus avoir ce genre de pensées ? Alors que je suis encore sous le choc de mon trouble naissant envers mon compagnon, je me pose à mon tour sur le sol et ne dis plus un mot.

Alors que nous sommes protégés par les branchages d'un cerisier, Kirua ouvre son sac à dos et en sort plusieurs sandwichs enroulés dans du papier d'aluminium.

« - Cette femme était vraiment gentille. Non seulement elle nous a autorisé à dormir chez elle mais en plus, elle nous a préparé de quoi nous restaurer pour la route. »

Je ne réagis pas à ce que vient de me dire Kirua car pour l'heure, j'ai la tête ailleurs. Lorsqu'il me tend un sandwich, je le prends bien volontiers dans l'une de mes mains et je ne tarde pas à le déballer. Dès que je mords dedans, mon ami de longue date se manifeste une seconde fois par le son de sa voix.

« - Tu ne dis plus rien. J'ai fait quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? »

Non Kirua, tu n'y es pour rien dans mon mutisme soudain. Si je suis ainsi, c'est à cause de moi-même et de mes pensées à la con te concernant. Si tu savais ce que j'ai pensé de ton postérieur lorsque tu t'es posé sur l'herbe, je suis sûr que tu ne m'adresserais pas la parole et pire encore, tu chercherais sans doute à me casser la gueule. Alors que je continue à avaler des morceaux de mon sandwich, le garçon aux cheveux clairs me pose une question.

« - Il te reste du cola d'hier ?

\- Normalement, oui. »

J'éloigne mon repas de la bouche et attrape mon sac qui repose sur mon dos, de ma seconde main. Lorsque la besace est entre mes jambes, je l'ouvre et en sort rapidement une petite bouteille en plastique dans laquelle se trouve un liquide sombre. Ni une ni deux, je l'envoie à mon camarade qui se montre habile dans sa façon de la rattraper et je retourne à mon repas comme si de rien n'était. Néanmoins, une question reste sans réponse et je me dois de lui fournir afin de dissiper ses doutes.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas Kirua, tu n'es pas responsable de rien si je me montre aussi silencieux.

\- Cela me rassure mais si quelque chose te torture l'esprit, n'hésite pas.

\- Merci mais non. »

Je préfère lui dissimuler la vérité plutôt que de tout lui dire et le perdre par la même occasion. Je sais que cela fait longtemps qu'on traîne ensemble et il me connaît plutôt bien maintenant mais sur un tel sujet, je préfère me montrer prudent. Et puis de toute façon, il se pourrait très bien que je m'inquiète pour rien.

« - Tu sais, je suis étonné qu'il ne se soit jamais rien passé entre toi et moi, me dit soudainement Kirua.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ben sur le plan sexuel et tout. »

Je suis un peu étonné de l'entendre parler de la sorte alors que justement, j'étais en train de songer à lui d'une façon pas très respectueuse. Se pourrait-il que lui aussi soit en proie à des doutes concernant sa sexualité ou ses sentiments ? Si c'est le cas, je dois le savoir et ainsi, mon rêve aurait peut-être une chance de se réaliser…

Mon rêve… Voilà que je débloque encore.

« - Tu dis ça parce que tu aurais aimé qu'il se passe quelque chose entre toi et moi ? Lui demandai-je.

\- Franchement, cela ne m'aurait pas déplu de le faire avec toi. »

Sous cette révélation, je suis à deux doigts de m'étouffer avec le morceau de sandwich que j'étais en train d'avaler. Lorsque je parviens à respirer normalement et que la bouchée est désormais dans mon estomac, je regarde mon ami droit dans les yeux et me voilà en train de rougir. A mon état, Kirua doit comprendre que ses révélations me perturbent assez mais puisqu'il me tend une perche, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour la saisir ?

« - Ben c'est quand tu veux mais je te préviens, je n'ai aucune expérience avec les garçons.

\- Moi non plus mais comme on fait tout ensemble, j'aurais bien aimé qu'on se découvre de cette manière. »

Pourquoi il me dit ça alors que nous sommes en train de manger ? Il aurait pu attendre qu'on se trouve un logis pour la nuit afin d'aborder le sujet et mettre nos souhaits à exécution. Pour l'heure, je regrette un peu que ce type de confessions se fasse maintenant et surtout dans ces conditions.

Alors que je plante mes dents dans le pain de mon sandwich pour la énième fois, mes yeux se posent sur l'entrejambe de mon ami et je regrette de n'y voir aucune protubérance déformer son short noir. De mon côté, pas de manifestation non plus et je commence à me demander si nous ne sommes pas en train de débloquer à cause du manque de filles. Pour ma part, je n'y songeais pas trop jusqu'à présent mais je dois avouer que j'ignore ce qu'il en est concernant celui qui se trouve à quelques mètres de moi.

« - Tu veux faire sa connaissance ? »

Quand je lève mes yeux de son short, je me rends compte que Kirua me sourit tendrement. Son comportement me déstabilise énormément et je ne sais plus quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Alors que je cherche une réponse à lui formuler, mon compagnon quitte son siège de fortune afin de s'installer sur ma gauche. Là, il continue à me sourire et au moment où j'allais formuler quelque chose, voilà qu'il pose sa main droite sur mon entre-jambe. Forcément, suite à ce contact, ce qui se trouve dans mon caleçon ne tarde pas à réagir et je me dois de lui retirer son membre.

« - Tu ne préfères pas qu'on attende ce soir ?

\- Non car je me retiens depuis trop longtemps.

\- Ha bon ? »

En guise de réponse, Kirua se contente de hocher positivement de la tête tandis que je pose sa main sur le sol de la colline. Pendant ce temps, je poursuis la consommation de mon repas alors que mon sexe retrouve sa taille au repos. Encore heureux que j'ai su trouver le courage de repousser ses avances car s'il aurait continué dans ses manigances, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu me contenir. Toutefois, j'ignorai que mon compagnon mourrait d'envie de le faire avec moi et suite à cette révélation, ma curiosité est titillée.

« - Je ne savais pas que je te plaisais.

\- Rassures-toi, le jour où je m'en suis rendu compte, je pensais que je débloquais complètement. »

Et je comprends très bien cette sensation puisque je l'ai ressenti il y a de cela quelques minutes. Devrais-je lui avouer à mon tour ? Après tout, Kirua s'est montré franc envers moi et il mérite que j'en fasse autant. Après avoir terminé mon sandwich, je transforme la feuille d'aluminium qui le recouvrait en une petite boule et j'ouvre mon sac pour la déposer à l'intérieur. Ensuite, je tente de me calmer un peu car j'entends mon cœur battre la chamade et bien sûr, je sais pourquoi il est dans cet état.

« - Tu sais, dis-je timidement. J'ai eu une pensée pas très correcte tout à l'heure, lorsque tu t'es assis.

\- Ha ouais ? Et tu penses pouvoir m'en dire un petit peu plus ?

\- Ben en fait, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mater ton postérieur et je l'ai trouvé très attirant. »

Après cet aveu, je sens mon visage me brûler mais pourtant, il ne fait pas si chaud que ça aujourd'hui. C'est sûrement la conséquence d'une tentative de courage sur le sujet alors que d'habitude, j'évite d'en discuter vraiment. La plupart du temps, je réponds très vite sans vouloir m'attarder davantage sur le sujet même si mon ami sait que j'ai un peu d'expérience dans ce domaine. Néanmoins, j'en possède concernant le sexe opposé et non sur ceux qui sont similaires au mien. D'ailleurs, comment s'y prendre correctement.

« - En tout cas, cela m'a fait plaisir de la sentir lorsque j'ai posé ma main dessus.

\- T'inquiète, si tu es sage, elle sera à toi ce soir. »

Il est rare que je parle ainsi mais je dois reconnaître que ce petit jeu de séduction entre nous deux commence à me plaire. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me montre timide alors que mon compagnon est totalement détendu sur le sujet. Je devrais adopter son comportement car on ne fait rien de mal et puis bon, on ne dérange personne.

« - Elle sera vraiment à moi ? Insiste l'ancien assassin.

\- Ouais mais à une seule condition.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Tu dois nous trouver un toit pour ce soir.

\- Juste ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Dans ce cas, il serait bien de reprendre la route de suite. »

Ni une ni deux, Kirua se met debout et retourne auprès de son sac à dos afin de l'enfiler. Une fois qu'il est prêt, le jeune homme se tourne vers moi et toujours avec son fameux sourire, il m'adresse ces quelques mots.

« - Allez Gon. Je ne sais pas pour toi mais en ce qui me concerne, j'ai du boulot et je tiens absolument à remplir ma mission pour avoir ma récompense.

\- Tu ne voulais pas avoir un avant-goût ? »

Je prononce cette phrase en écartant mes jambes. Ainsi, je lui offre une superbe vue sur mon entrejambe mais comme celle-ci est recouverte de plusieurs couches de tissu, le garçon ne peut pas voir ce que je lui dissimule. Par contre, je m'étonne beaucoup de mon audace et cette fois, je ne rougis pas. Par contre, j'espère qu'il n'y a personne dans les parages car je n'aimerai pas trop qu'on nous surprenne à nous amuser de la sorte. De plus, je tiens particulièrement à ma réputation d'hunter et je ne désire pas à ce que mes aventures avec Kirua arrivent jusqu'aux oreilles d'une certaine personne. Si jamais je devais perdre l'une de mes nouvelles raisons de vivre, je sais déjà à quel point mon désespoir sera grand.

Pendant ce temps, Kirua reste immobile et je vois à l'expression de son visage qu'il cherche à déchiffrer ce que je viens de lui dire.

« - Je veux bien que tu me l'as caresse un petit moment.

\- Sérieux ? »

Je me contente de lui sourire en guise de réponse et voyant mon comportement plutôt audacieux, mon camarade se laisse convaincre. Très vite, le voilà de retour près de moi et lorsqu'il se pose à mes côtés, le garçon ne tarde pas à promener sa main là où elle se trouvait quelques minutes auparavant. Néanmoins, il se contente de promener son membre sur le tissu de mon short et j'étais prêt à ce qu'il aille beaucoup plus loin. Serait-il possible que Kirua ait besoin d'un peu plus de motivations pour se montrer véritablement pervers ?

« - Tu peux glisser ta main à l'intérieur si tu veux, lui dis-je avec un joli sourire sur mes lèvres.

\- Dans ce cas. »

Mon compagnon de longue date ne perd pas une seule minute et exécute mon souhait. Lorsque sa main se trouve à l'intérieur de mon sous-vêtement, celle-ci s'empare de ce qui s'y cache et me la caresse tendrement. Bien sûr, mon sexe est en pleine possession de ses moyens et j'espère que sa forme tente véritablement celui à qui il est destiné. D'ailleurs, je devrais peut-être le vérifier.

« - Elle te plaît ?

\- Beaucoup.

\- Tant mieux. »

Kirua continue de me caresser le chibre pendant plusieurs secondes avant de retirer sa main et de se remettre debout. Etant en pleine forme, j'attends que mon sexe se calme avant de pouvoir me relever à mon tour. Encore heureux que nous soyons dans un endroit isolé car je n'ose imaginer les regards sur moi si j'avais dû me promener avec une érection.

Alors que je tente de retrouver mes esprits, je sens une petite goutte d'eau me tomber dessus. Etonné, je lève mon regard vers les cieux et je me rends compte, à ce moment, qu'un nuage gris se trouve au-dessus de nos têtes. Chose étrange, il est seul tandis que le soleil brille de mille feux dans un autre coin du firmament. Avec un peu de chance, si on se montre attentif, nous pourrons river nos yeux sur un magnifique arc-en-ciel et j'ignore pourquoi mais j'adore les voir. Cela me met de bonne humeur généralement mais vu ce qui m'attend ce soir, j'ai toutes les raisons de l'être.

En recevant d'autres gouttes de pluie sur moi, je me rends compte que mon trouble s'est dissipé et désormais, je peux me mettre debout afin de poursuivre notre voyage. Une fois que c'est fait, je rejoins mon ami et j'attends de savoir où il compte m'emmener.

« - Pour commencer, on devrait descendre de cette colline et voir si on peut trouver un petit village sur notre chemin.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Fais-moi confiance.

\- D'accord. »

Nous empruntons très vite un chemin invisible afin de descendre de cet endroit où nous nous sommes reposés un peu. Sur le chemin, mon esprit se perd une nouvelle fois tandis que mes yeux se reposent sur son postérieur. Il est vraiment magnifique et même si je ne suis pas un expert concernant l'anatomie masculine, je compte bien me rattraper avec l'aide de Kirua. Heureusement qu'il porte un vêtement clair car là, je peux me faire plaisir et je me demande si j'aurais le courage de lui caresser ce soir. De toute façon, j'ignore encore ce qui va se passer entre nous deux mais je sais par avance que je vais apprécier. J'espère que la chance sera de notre côté.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la colline est déjà loin derrière nous et pour l'heure, aucune habitation à l'horizon. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, je sens de la déception se manifester dans mon coeur car j'ai comme l'impression que notre projet commun tombera à l'eau.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas Gon, je te fais la promesse d'un toit ce soir.

\- Je l'espère car j'ai vraiment envie de t'appartenir.

\- Et tu seras à moi car j'y compte bien. Par contre, je fus très étonné suite à ton acceptation.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- A force de traîner ensemble, tu m'avais plutôt habitué à parler de tes exploits hétérosexuels. Déjà, à cet instant, je jalousais celles avec qui tu t'étais amusé car sincèrement, j'aurais aimé être à leur place.

\- Si tout se passe bien, tu auras cette chance ce soir et comme on dit, never say never. »

A cet instant, Kirua s'arrête de marcher et se tourne vers moi, l'air interrogateur. Surpris, je m'immobilise à mon tour et j'attends de savoir ce qu'il me veut.

« - Depuis quand parles-tu anglais ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Je vais devoir m'y habituer ?

\- Là encore, je ne sais pas quoi te répondre.

\- D'accord. »

Suite à cette petite conversation qui n'avait aucun intérêt, Kirua me tourne le dos et reprend sa marche. Bien sûr, je décide de le suivre et au bout d'une heure de promenade, nous voyons plusieurs maisons se dresser devant nous.

« - Enfin ! »

S'exclame Kirua alors que mes yeux continuent d'admirer son train-arrière. Tout à coup, mon ami accélère la cadence et je comprends bien qu'il soit impatient. Cependant, jamais je n'aurais crû lui faire cet effet et je serais bien tenté de lui demander de ralentir un peu car je ne souhaite pas arriver dans ce village en étant extrêmement fatigué. De plus, cela pourrait jouer sur mes performances de ce soir mais bon, je ne peux pas lui gâcher ce plaisir.

Lorsque nous entrons dans la bourgade, je promène mon regard autour de moi et me rend compte que ce coin n'est pas très populaire. Aucun étal extérieur n'est là pour recevoir d'éventuels clients et les habitants qui se trouvent dans le village ne semblent guère intéressés par notre arrivée. Dans un sens, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi.

Toujours aussi impatient, Kirua continue d'accélérer son rythme lorsque nous tombons sur la devanture d'un petit hôtel.

« - Cela te pose problème si on passe la nuit ici ? Me demande-t-il.

\- Non. »

Satisfait de ma réponse, le jeune homme prend les devants et entre dans le bâtiment afin de se renseigner sur les tarifs. Comme d'habitude, je lui emboîte le pas et lorsqu'il nous identifie sous l'appellation « hunter », le gérant se montre plus confiant. Pour la suite, la journée nous a semblé interminable même si nous avons cherché une petite mission à réaliser afin de combler notre ennui. Nous revenons à l'hôtel complètement bredouille mais lorsque la nuit arriva...


End file.
